Akatsuki in the House
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: Three ordinary girls were walking home from school when they enter the home to find the Akatsuki in the living room. How did they get here? What do they want? And why is that old perverted man still standing outside the window? Read to Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

There were three girls that were walking home from their bus stop on a Friday after school. These girls were going to one of their houses to spend the night. They were all best friends and went to the same high school.

There was Katie Locket, who had chocolate brown hair with golden highlights. She also had hazel eyes that would switch from green to brown depending on the lighting. She was currently wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a green shirt that said 'lets be friends' with a picture of a person holding a knife with a pair of plain sneakers. Katie was the quietest one out of them, and also the smartest.

Next, there was Luce Petty. She had dirty blonde hair that reached the small of her back. She had dark, almost black eyes that would twinkle in the sun. She was wearing a dark blue blouse that reached her knees with black leggings underneath. She was also wearing black flats. Luce was the tough, aggressive one of them.

Lastly, there is Veronica Smith, although she prefers Ronnie. She had dark red hair with black highlights and roots. It was parted to the left, covering her left icy blue eye. It was also shoulder length, choppy, and layered. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a purple shirt that said 'come to the dark side… we have cookies!' and black converse. Ronnie was the random, loud mouth one out of them.

The girls were all going to Ronnie's house since her father was on a business trip. They all lived in Oceanside, California.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, bringing more friends home!"

The girls looked over and saw one of Ronnie's neighbors, Mr. Sirus. Mr. Sirus was an old man who was always upset about something and usually blamed Ronnie for things.

"I can bring friends over if I want, old man!" Ronnie shouted back. Of course being Ronnie she never let someone have the last sentence.

"You watch it young lady, or I will inform your father about what you do at night in your room." Mr. Sirus was also known for his snooping and spying.

"Ew! You looked in room, you perverted old man!" And with that Ronnie started running away just as the said old man started waving his cane running after her.

"Ronnie, don't leave us," Luce shouted out to Ronnie. Luce and Katie then proceeded to run after Ronnie, easily passing Mr. Sirus.

When they finally came across Ronnie's house they busted open the door, ran inside, and slammed the door. By now, they were all panting like mad, most likely close to hyperventilating.

"HAHAHA! Take that old man! Whacha gonna do now that we're inside," Ronnie started shouting out to Mr. Sirus through the window. She then stuck her toungue out at him.

While Ronnie kept yelling at the old man through the window, Luce and Katie looked up and noticed that they were in fact not alone in the house.

"Did you just cuss at me!? Well then…" And Ronnie then proceeded to give Mr. Sirus the middle finger, her toungue still out.

"Ronnie," Katie whispered frantically to Ronnie, still staring at the extra people in the room.

"Huh…" Ronnie looked up and then cut off. This was because in the room, right in front of them were… the AKATSUKI.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHH…" Ronnie proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. It's not everyday that you see a bunch of guys dressed in cloaks from a fictional story.

Luce, Katie, and Ronnie had heard and maybe seen a few episodes but they didn't really watch the anime. They did however see a few episodes that included some of the members of the Akatsuki.

"Hey b****, shut up," a slicked back, silver haired guys said. After the guy said that, Ronnie started to have fire in her eyes.

"Why don't you make me, b*****."

"Why you-"

"Hidan, shut up," the one with the mask said.

"Why don't you f****** make me Kakuzu!"

"Silence," a cold, commanding voice said, making everyone silence. The girls looked over and saw a man with orange hair and a whole lot of piercings.

The thoughts going through the girls heads were something like:

_'Wow…' _from Katie,

_'Holy Crap,'_ from Luce, and

_'I wonder what would happen if I had a magnet…'_ from Ronnie.

"Who are you three," Piercing man asked, well more like commanded.

"Umm…we…u-umm… I am Luce, t-this is K-Katie and Ronnie," Luce managed to stutter out through the shock.

"Where are we."

"O-Oceanside, California." This answer just made almost all of the Akatsuki have confused faces on.

"You're not from around here," Katie said quietly.

"This isn't supposed to be real. They're from an anime. What the heck," Luce mumbled to herself. Luce and Katie finally noticed that Ronnie had not said anything and looked over to her… only to see her totally zoned, staring at Piercing Guy.

"Does anyone have a magnet?" she then asked. Luce smacked her forehead while Katie just shook her head.

Ronnie then looked out the window and saw that Mr. Sirus was _still_ standing outside on her frontporch.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing on my frontporch!? Do you want me to call the police for sexual harassment!?" She started yelling at him, again through the closed window.

"You better keep the volume down in there," he yelled before turning to go.

"Go jump off a bridge!" With that said, Ronnie turned back around to find everyone looking at her with blank stares or weird stares.

"Well you guys better go. Don't want to be late for dinner do you?" she asked. This just made her receive glares.

"We will be staying here until we are able to find a way back to our world," Piercing Guy stated.

"WHAT!?"

"Relax Ronnie. Do you want them to kill us?" Katie whispered to her.

"So what are your names?" Ronnie then questioned.

"Tobi is Tobi!" the swirly, orange masked man yelled.

"Deidara,un." The blonde, girly man said.

"Sasori." The red head said with no emotion.

"Kakuzu." The masked one who was fighting with Mr. Silver said.

"Hidan." Mr. Silver said.

"Kisame." A giant blue shark said.

"Itachi." The dark haired one who hadn't moved at all said.

"Zetsu." A plant man who was split in half, black and white, said.

"Leader Pein." Piercing Guy said.

"Wow! There's a lot of you guys," Ronnie said, looking at everyone.

Soon after that, everyone was scattered across the house. Luce, Katie, and Ronnie were all in the kitchen trying to think of ways to tell their parents about this.

"Guys, I don't think we should tell our parents about this," Katie finally said.

"I agree. They probably wouldn't believe us anyways," Luce said.

"I guess," Ronnie finally caved.

With that said, the girls went back into the living room, where almost everyone was, sitting watching the t.v. with curious, awestruck expressions.

Ronnie went and sat by Kisame, and Katie silently sat on the floor with Luce.

Ronnie turned and started poking Kisame until he looked at her.

"Mr. Fishy do you like sushi?"

"…"

"Do you Mr. Fishy?"

"…"

"Are you sushi?"

"…"

"Do you taste like sushi?"

"…" Seeing as he wouldn't answer, Ronnie did the only thing that came to mind. She bit him.

"Oww!!" Kisame yelled out as Ronnie's teeth slowly sank into his skin. Then suddenly she pulled back as if she was shoved back, although she wasn't.

"EWW!! You don't taste like sushi! You lied to me. NASTY!!" Then she started wiping at her toungue. Kisame then clutched his bleeding arm while glaring at Ronnie.

"Ronnie, I told you not to bite people!" Luce yelled at her.

"He wouldn't answer me."

"Didn't we say that we wouldn't bite anymore people after that incident with the cat?" Luce questioned.

"…Yes…" While this was happening, everyone else was watching with amusement, well all except Kisame, who was still nursing his injured arm.

"What incident,un?" Deidara questioned curousily.

"Oh well this one time, Ronnie was walking down the street when this cat came by. She picked it up and the cat bit her, so she bit it back, and then she had to go to the hospital to see if she was sick or anything," Luce explained, with amusement clear in her voice.

"It so wasn't funny. That stupid, demon cat…" and then Ronnie proceeded to mumble to herself about how the cat was a demon sent by the devil to try to kill her.

"I think it's time for us to arrange bed arrangements," Katie finally said after half an hour later.

"I think that everyone should sleep with their partners, Ronnie has enough rooms for each pair," Luce thought outloud.

"Yep." Ronnie said, popping the 'p'.

So it was then settled that they would each room with their partners while Pein got Ronnie's dad's room.

At the end of the day, everyone was sleeping, although three girls had no idea what was about to begin.


End file.
